Träume
by soulsoaringmusic
Summary: "Could random thoughts, dreams and desires, if strong enough, be the actual deciding factor in life? Could dreams even decide your destiny between life and death?"
1. Chapter 1: Mulder's Story

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The X Files, or the rights to "There You'll Be." I'm just borrowing Mulder and Scully and promise to give them back soon!  
  
Genre: Mulder POV/Drama/Angst  
  
*Chapter 1* ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
"Dreams really do come true."  
  
"If you want something badly enough and reach for the stars, you can achieve anything."  
  
Whoever came up with these theories has no idea how right they are.  
  
But there has to be a catch, it seems too good to be true, doesn't it?  
  
Yes, there is a catch; an all too fatal one.  
  
People naturally assume that this line is a positive thing. Dreams coming true, it sounds like something from a fairy tale, right? But who is to say that there is a difference between a dream and a nightmare? After all, are they not both similar in nature? Most people would disagree with this.  
  
Honestly, I myself once did.  
  
That is until I discovered the true nature of a dream. This is my story.  
  
***  
  
"I think therefore I am."  
  
Actions are the product of our thoughts. But what is it that makes up our minds for us, that "controls" our thoughts? What most people don't come to realize is that our own thoughts and minds are also our own prison. We captivate ourselves with our own thoughts.  
  
Could random thoughts, dreams and desires, if strong enough, be the actual deciding factor in life? Could dreams even decide your destiny between life and death?  
  
If dreams and thoughts are the deciding factor, then does rationalism really exist? What would be considered "rational"?  
  
Everything would be reasonable because anything would be possible. The rate of unpredictability would be unimaginable. Chance would be relevant for everyone. But the real question would be, could one really control their dreams, control their destiny?  
  
Everybody has them. Those dreams that keep you up in the middle of the night. You dream the same thing, night after night but you can't understand why. Some people may think it's a sign, while most people just overlook it. They know in their minds that this dream will never actually happen to them.  
  
People tend to draw that line between fantasy and reality. The problem is that these people don't know what reality truly is.  
  
One of my greatest fears has always been the loss of my sister. People may say she is already lost. But maybe what I'm more afraid of is the loss of hope than anything else. I've been to hypnotists as a child and still nothing leads me any closer to finding her. I want to find her, more than anything.  
  
I felt a sense of guilt, that I would be betraying my own sister if I ever stopped looking for her. I blamed myself for not saving her, for not doing something about it.  
  
I used to wonder how changing your destiny through your desires could be possible, because I wanted this more than anything else.  
  
However, everything is preordained. Fate is just as much a part of our future as our past or present. How did I know that there wouldn't be something that I wanted even more that I haven't yet experienced?  
  
That wasn't possible.  
  
There was nothing to my life. I had a bad name in the FBI, I've been divorced, nothing mattered anymore.  
  
Day and night my time consisted of searching for answers, chasing lies.  
  
There was a change in my fate though. I didn't know it at first because it was subtle.  
  
The day she entered my basement office, the course of my fate was changed permanently. The agent who "was sent to spy on me" would eventually become much more than that to me. She would be the complete opposite of what I had thought; the only person who I could trust. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 


	2. Chapter 2: Cancer

*Chapter 2*  
  
Thursday, May 5th *Six Months Earlier*  
  
They would run endless tests on her. She had numerous scars covering her arms from all of the needles which had to be put into her regularly. The procedures seemed like they would never stop, especially at this stage of the cancer. The doctor's explained that this would be the toughest time, not that any of it was easy.  
  
Scully was much more aware of any of this than I was though. She was a doctor herself, she knew how she would have to suffer. I could never understand what she was going through as much as she did, scientifically or emotionally.  
  
Despite this, she never complained. Then again, she hand't always been open to me about things.  
  
Sometimes I could see it in her eyes; the feelings and emotions which she harbored so deeply inside of herself.  
  
She wanted to be strong.  
  
But she didn't have to be strong for me.  
  
I know that she would worry a lot of times while lying there in that lonely hospital room. She would worry that she wouldn't be able to be there for me and my quest, that she would leave me partnerless with no one to trust, no one to be with on this journey of mine.  
  
I felt selfish at times, that I had made a mess of her life. She never got the chance to have a normal life, to be with her family. Her family would tell her about it on occasion, yet she never quit on me.  
  
About two weeks later is when a ray of hope finally shone through.  
  
She was preparing for the worst. But a pleasant surprise, or what one might call a miracle, happened.  
  
The doctor told us that her cancer had gone into remission. He couldn't explain it, but she was recovering surprisingly fast.  
  
It looked like the life had been breathed right back into her. It's the first that I saw her smile for a long while. She was so happy.  
  
It wasn't long before the doctor's released her from the hospital. Once she was out, you couldn't hold her down. I insisted to her many times that she shouldn't be at the FBI working with me, but spending more time at home and with her family. She had a second chance, and she should take advantage of it.  
  
That lifestyle didn't much appeal to her though. At this point, my quest had also become hers, we were working together towards one goal.  
  
However, fate still wasn't working on my side. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 


	3. Chapter 3: A Twist Of Fate

*Chapter 3*  
  
*July 23th, a few months later* I'm in a white room, the only furniture in sight is the chair and table that I am occupying. The questions are so hard, I don't understand them. I tap my pencil against the table nervously.  
  
The clock on the bare wall ticks loudly, a painful reminder that my time is almost up.  
  
I hand the paper in to the teacher. I wait patiently until I see him finally return with the results. "I'm afraid you failed 'er," he says to me as he hands me the thick stack of papers. There is a huge thick F starting back at me, screaming failure.  
  
I woke up for the third time that night. Why did I keep having this dream? I closed my eyes and tried to get a couple hours of sleep in before I had to leave for work.  
  
That same day, Scully and I had been assigned to a case involving the murder of an eight year old boy. We were hunting his killer who we believed to be a thirty year old schizophrenic male. We left that afternoon to find him.  
  
I remember it all too clearly.  
  
Scully and I went to the gas station where he currently worked, to ask him some questions. We walked in casually, Scully stopping by the restroom while I walked up to the counter to pay for a few items.  
  
I gave him a friendly smile as he handed me my change.  
  
"I'm Agent Fox Mulder with the FBI," I introduced myself as I flashed my badge.  
  
But when he found out that I was with the Bureau, that was the end of it. He pulled a gun out from under the counter and started waving it around in panic. "Sir, there's no need to panic, I'm just here to ask you a few questions," I assured him as I reached slowly for my gun.  
  
"Sir, put down the gun, this man is not going to harm you, he wants to help you," Scully said in a soothing voice from across the room.  
  
"Lady, he's going to kill us all!" he screamed in fear,waving his gun around more then before.  
  
That's when we made our biggest mistake. Backup was called in, which frightened the man even more. One of the agents pulled out their gun and was about to shoot at him, but it was too late. He had fired a shot at me first.  
  
The force of the bullet jolted my body and I could feel myself collapse to the ground. I grew dizzy and tired quickly, and just wanted to close my eyes and rest. I could hear Scully's voice telling me to keep my eyes open, but I was too tired. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 


	4. Chapter 4: Strange Awakening

*Chapter 4*  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
When I woke up however, I was in a room that looked particularly unfamiliar to me.  
  
I stood up curiously and headed into the next room to see if anyone else was there with me. I saw a woman lounging in a mauve sofa facing the opposite direction. Her long auburn hair draped over her shoulders.  
  
"Excuse me," I said to get her attention.  
  
She got up from the couch and turned, facing me. "Mulder... I was waiting for you," she said pleased, a smile of contentment spreading across her face.  
  
I was speechless, it couldn't be her.  
  
"Melissa?" I replied, confused.  
  
She moved closer towards me. "Do you remember what happened to you?" she questioned.  
  
"Scully and I were on a case. I was...shot," I told her flatly.  
  
She looked at me as if she knew. That's when I understood... I must be dead.  
  
But this was not my idea of heaven.  
  
"I know what you must be thinking." She paused for a moment.  
  
"The reason you are here is because something has gone wrong, something that was not meant to happen," she explained.  
  
I remained silent, allowing her to continue.  
  
"When you were shot in that gas station, you not only changed your fate, but Dana's as well. She should have been the one to pay for those items."  
  
"And that man trusted her.." I was finally putting the pieces together.  
  
"Tell me how this affects Scully," I demanded.  
  
"The doctors have discovered another mass of cancer in the same spot as before. It's spreading...rapidly. She knew about it for a few weeks but didn't want you to know."  
  
That was the last thing I wanted to hear.  
  
The cancer didn't anger me as much as the fact that I had failed her.  
  
The fact that she felt like she couldn't tell me.  
  
And that the time she needed me most, I couldn't be there.  
  
"The point is, you are the only one who can save her. It's is also the only way that you can release yourself from here. You can save my sister Fox, you have to set things right."  
  
"Tell me what I have to do," I asked simply. I was determined to do whatever it took.  
  
"You are not alive or dead. You are trapped in between because of a simple twist of fate. You yourself are the key to my sister's recovery. You must give yourself in place of her, then she will live.  
  
Here's the directions and the number of her hospital room."  
  
I took the shred of paper from her with a nod, showing her I understood.  
  
"Thank you, Fox." ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 


	5. Chapter 5: Visiting Scully

*Chapter 5*  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I arrived at the hospital as fast as I could. I entered Scully's hospital room, only to find her sleeping steadily. She was in a peaceful state. I headed towards her and sat carefully on the edge of the bed.  
  
Her porcelain-like skin had paled into a more ghostly color. But she was beautiful no matter what the circumstances.  
  
I lightly brushed the back of my fingers against her cheek. She smiled, then stirred a little, opening her eyes with a look of anticipation. That look quickly turned to dissapointment when she looked around to find nothing. "I'm here now," I whispered softly. But she couldn't hear me.  
  
She sat up with depression flooding her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek as she snatched a few papers off of the endtable in frustration.  
  
She began mouthing the sentences just loud enough that I could hear its contents. They were thoughts written to me, although they were never meant for me to hear.  
  
She stopped abruptly. She couldn't bear to read anymore and began to cry with despair. She ripped the papers up fiercely and threw the shreds to the side, burying her head in her lap.  
  
"Mulder," she barely managed, her throat tight.  
  
I wrapped an arm around her securely, resting my chin on her head. "I'm sorry," I kept telling her.  
  
Her breathing steadied and her heart grew calm. We remained like this until she was sound asleep. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
The next day Scully started yet another series of cancer treatments. I watched her from outside of the room; I couldn't stand to be in there with her once they started the procedures. I didn't understand much of what was going on anyway. She seemed to know the nurse rather well. Her face was familiar to me, I had seen her with Scully when she was previously in the hospital.  
  
I stood my distance, peering hopelessly through the window. To me, it was like watching them steal the energy right from her very being. I hated it so much. The treatments weren't helping her much because the cancer spread far too rapidly. She was so true to her science, yet her science was failing to save her.  
  
*** 


	6. Chapter 6: The Letter

*Chapter 6*  
  
***  
  
After hours of tests and treatments, Scully was finally returned to her hospital room. She appeared more lifeless than she had just a few hours earlier. This was wearing her down faster than I thought. She sat there in silence, staring out into nothingness without a trace of meaning left in her eyes. She was giving up; resigning from her struggling fight for life itself.  
  
I wanted so badly to talk to her in that moment. The urge I felt for her to hear my voice just this once was overpowering. I had years to talk to her, years to tell her things. Now the time when I am not capable of speaking to her is the time I want to talk to her the most. Looking back, nothing else really mattered in my life. I was living in my own comfort zone, not wanting to face the reality that I might actually care about someone that much. Holding back my emotions, for the sole reason of not wanting to face my own feelings? It seemed so pointless to me now, so selfish. Now, I was paying the cosequences for my actions or lack thereof. I now was drowning in a sea of lost opportunities, and no one could hear my cry for help.  
  
Scully thoughtfully glanced over to a notepad which was on the tray next to her bed. She placed it on her lap and began jotting different thoughts down.  
  
I gently sat down on the bed, close enough to her that I could read what she was writing.  
  
````````````````````` Mulder, I hoped this day would never come. The thought of losing someone close to me has always been one of my greatest fears.  
  
I can only hope that you are in a happier place right now, reunited with your sister.  
  
I've always known that eventually everyone grows old and passes on, but nothing could have prepared me for this. You were taken away from me so abrubtly.  
  
But I want you to know that your death was not in vain, your legacy and your passion will always live on in our hearts. You have inspired me more than I can say, and through the years I have found safety in only you. Many times I've held back from telling you how I actually felt. My only hope now is that you somehow see this and finally understand how important you are to me.  
  
Thanks you for your trust, your loyalty, and most of all your friendship.  
  
I'm anxiously waiting for the day when we see eachother again.  
  
Love, Scully  
  
````````````````````` Tears were lightly streaming down her flushed face. She put the pen down with a feeling of satisfaction, as if writing that letter had lifted a weight off of her shoulders.  
  
Just then the door nudged open; she was surprised to see that it was her brother who was entering the room.  
  
Scully fumbled with the paper, trying to fold it before he saw what it was. She wiped the wetness from her face quickly so he wouldn't see that she was crying.  
  
"Oh, Dana," he said with concern, moving closer to her. He gently put his hand over hers. She just sat there with her head down, almost as if in shame. She knew what he was going to say; she hated when people felt sorry for her like that.  
  
"Look at you," he told her in disbelief.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"Bill, it's okay," she assured him.  
  
"This is okay to you? Dana, you have cancer," he said in a barely audible voice.  
  
"People recover from cancer Bill," she said boldly.  
  
They both looked into eachother's eyes in silence, both knowing that her chances were slim. Bill developed a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"This is all his fault," he said looking away from her in anger.  
  
He didn't even have to say the name; Scully knew who he meant. She loved her brother, but she heard this argument so many times from him.  
  
"How can you blame this on a person?"  
  
"If it weren't for Mulder, you wouldn't be involved in all of this," he explained to her.  
  
"I am resposible for my own actions Bill," she told him.  
  
"Dana, you and I both know that that's not where you wanted to be. In the basement of the FBI? He dragged you along on all of his outrageous chases," he said, raising his voice a little.  
  
"How can you say those things to my face about someone who I care about? Does it count at all that he means something to me Bill? I was there because I wanted to be," she said firmly.  
  
I was taken back.  
  
Bill had always given me a tough time. And although it was hard for him to accept what she was saying, he stepped down from the subject and remained silent. Neither of them wanted to have this argument, especially at a time like this.  
  
Bill nodded with glossy eyes, and bit his bottom lip as he leaned in to hug her.  
  
"I'm sorry Dana, I just want the best for you," he whispered.  
  
"I know," she whispered back. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 


	7. Chapter 7: Skinner Checks On Scully

*Chapter 8*  
  
***  
  
Hearing the news from the doctor earlier worried me even more. I was supposed to hold some huge part in this by somehow saving Scully's life. I was waiting for the signs, searching for the answers, but nothing I did changed anything. I was useless here, wandering around and watching her slowly slip away. I needed answers and I need them now.  
  
I traced my steps back from the hospital and found my way to the apartment room where I "woke up" earlier.  
  
I rapped on the wooden door nervously, hoping that Melissa would still be there. There was no answer, but the door was unlocked. I entered with caution, not knowing who might be there now.  
  
It looked like a completely different apartment, but I was certain that it was the correct address. The walls that once were white, now were lavendar. Before the furniture was plain black. Now, the furniture was new and flowered patterns covered the room.  
  
I scanned the apartment in frusteration, hoping that I would find her sitting somewhere as I did before. But there was no sign of her. I was caught off guard when I heard the door open, then close. My gut instinct was to hide, but I soon remembered that it wasn't necessary.  
  
"I was afraid you might come back," Melissa said as she approached me.  
  
I was relieved that it was her.  
  
"I had to come to talk to you. She's only getting worse," I pleaded.  
  
"I told you to give it time, Mulder. This is your story, fate is ultimately in your hands."  
  
"But I don't understand how to help her! Tell me how, Melissa." I was now desperate for answers.  
  
"When her time comes, you will be the deciding factor. Before she dies you must give yourself in her place," she explained.  
  
I looked at her confused; she knew she wasn't giving the clearer answers that I wanted.  
  
"When the time comes, you'll know what to do. Remember, it's all up to you.  
  
But if your going to save her, you better get there fast. She's not going to last much longer," she told me with concern.  
  
She put a hand on my shoulder; a sign of encouragement.  
  
I headed out of the apartment quickly, there was no time to lose. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 


	8. Chapter 8: Mulder Seeks Guidance

*Chapter 8*  
  
***  
  
Hearing the news from the doctor earlier worried me even more. I was supposed to hold some huge part in this by somehow saving Scully's life. I was waiting for the signs, searching for the answers, but nothing I did changed anything. I was useless here, wandering around and watching her slowly slip away. I needed answers and I need them now.  
  
I traced my steps back from the hospital and found my way to the apartment room where I "woke up" earlier.  
  
I rapped on the wooden door nervously, hoping that Melissa would still be there. There was no answer, but the door was unlocked. I entered with caution, not knowing who might be there now.  
  
It looked like a completely different apartment, but I was certain that it was the correct address. The walls that once were white, now were lavendar. Before the furniture was plain black. Now, the furniture was new and flowered patterns covered the room.  
  
I scanned the apartment in frusteration, hoping that I would find her sitting somewhere as I did before. But there was no sign of her. I was caught off guard when I heard the door open, then close. My gut instinct was to hide, but I soon remembered that it wasn't necessary.  
  
"I was afraid you might come back," Melissa said as she approached me.  
  
I was relieved that it was her.  
  
"I had to come to talk to you. She's only getting worse," I pleaded.  
  
"I told you to give it time, Mulder. This is your story, fate is ultimately in your hands."  
  
"But I don't understand how to help her! Tell me how, Melissa." I was now desperate for answers.  
  
"When her time comes, you will be the deciding factor. Before she dies you must give yourself in her place," she explained.  
  
I looked at her confused; she knew she wasn't giving the clearer answers that I wanted.  
  
"When the time comes, you'll know what to do. Remember, it's all up to you.  
  
But if your going to save her, you better get there fast. She's not going to last much longer," she told me with concern.  
  
She put a hand on my shoulder; a sign of encouragement.  
  
I headed out of the apartment quickly, there was no time to lose. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 


	9. Chapter 9: Losing Ground

*Chapter 9*  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
By the time I got off the elevator and arrived at her room, she wasn't there. I thought that they must have moved her, so I checked with the woman at the desk.  
  
"She was moved to the ICU about twenty minutes ago sir."  
  
I gave her a brief thank you as I hurried into the elevator that was straight across from the desk. I hit the button repeatedly, and finally the elevator began moving up.  
  
The doors slid open and I rushed out into the hallway, looking in every window as I passed by. I halted to a stop after giving a quick glance past room 215.  
  
It appeared that the doctor's had just recently stopped working on her. She laid there stiffly, her eyes sealed shut in a calm state. The monitor that she was hooked up to beeped rhythmically. I walked over to her side and placed my hand on hers. I began speaking to her, telling her that she was going to be fine, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.  
  
At that moment, her heart literally seemed to skip a beat, and within a matter of seconds her heart rate was out of control. The doctor's rushed in as a stood by helplessly. I tried everything I could think of, but nothing I did seemed to help. They pumped her chest, trying to stabilize her, but it only seemed to get worse from there.  
  
I clenched her hand nervously, pleading with her to hold on.  
  
But the moment seemed to flash by all too quickly, and before I knew it, I heard a trailing beep of the monitor. The doctor pronounced her dead then shut the monitor off.  
  
I dropped into the wooden chair next to the hospital bed and cried out in frustration. How could this happen? It was up to me, what did I do wrong? She didn't deserve this, I did.  
  
I pulled myself closer to her limp body and with cloudy eyes I pulled the red strands of hair from her cheeks. I began apologizing over and over as I held her lifeless face in my hands. I dropped my head against her chest, tears flooding the blanket that covered her. My head was pounding as I shut my eyes in pain, and I felt as if I had been swallowed up into an everlasting darkness.  
  
I cracked my eyes open and got up slowly, but the darkness remained as heavy as before. I walked blindly as I tried to feel my way out. As I continued to walk, I saw a blurred hint of light which grew wider and brighter as I journeyed closer to it. I eventually reached a door; it appeared to be the only way out.  
  
I turned the knob and pushed the door open hastily.  
  
A blinding light drowned the darkness as I reached a new beginning.  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 


	10. Chapter 10: A New Beginning

*Chapter 10*  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... My head was pressed against a hard wooden surface and an aching sensation shot through my neck as if I had slept on it the wrong way.  
  
"Mulder, I was beginning to worry about you," she said in relief while flipping through a file of papers.  
  
She looked down at me casually; her bright blue eyes and beaming smile illuminating the gloomy basement office.  
  
I was speechless as I lifted my head from the desk.  
  
"Didn't sleep well last night?" she asked, concerned.  
  
I ignored the question, and began searching for signs that this was real.  
  
"Scully, what about the cancer?" I asked her in a daze.  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you okay, Mulder?" she asked, putting hand on my forehead. I took her arm away from my head, turning it over in amazement. The scars that once covered her arm had vanished; there was no trace of them to be found.  
  
"Mulder..."she was now clearly worried.  
  
I smiled in assurance and with eagerness I headed to the filing cabinets, searching for her file. Information about the implant placed in her and even on her abduction was gone. The only information present was information on the murder of her sister, Melissa. I held the photo of Melissa in my hand. Through all of this, she was right about everything. It was all up to me, and ultimately I changed not only Scully's fate, but mine as well.  
  
To this day I can't explain how or even why I was given this rare opportunity. However, I do know that great things are possible and that the strongest of desires that I had for this person's well being drove me to the lengths of dealing with fate itself.  
  
Such opportunities only come once in a lifetime, and I will always cherish this second chance which was made available to me.  
  
"Is everything okay?" she asked one last time.  
  
"Everything's fine Scully. It was just a dream."  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you in my life When I think back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be Well, you showed me how it feels  
  
To have the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be Cause I always saw in you my life, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
Always In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be a place for you, for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am there you'll be There you'll be  
  
(Song by Faith Hill)  
  
~~~~~~~*The End*~~~~~~~~~  
  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
thanks for taking the time to read this!  
  
Feedback appreciated ;)  
  
~*Jess*~ 


End file.
